Mccollins undercover story
by Cordy7
Summary: McCollins in there own uc world exploring there feelings towards each other:-) All mistakes are mine, I do not own Rookie Blue and it's characters even though I would love Nick Collins/Peter Mooney!
1. Where it all began

Nick was alone in there uc apartment, Andy was at work, not that she wanted to go she had a cold and wasn't feeling the 'Christmas spirit' she usually had...

So nick had gone out as soon as she had left and got a Christmas tree, baubles, some very tacky decoration, cold relief and some of Andy's favourite junk food (and some oranges for oj in the morning to keep her immune system going!)

He set everything up and even wrapped up presents he had got her little things he had seen while out and about, a new leather bound note book and pen to match, a new book of word puzzles and a little something to keep the 'boyfriend status' covered...

He was due to meet with Vaugh that evening but he explained that Andy wasn't feeling 100% and he wanted to look after her (not that Andy would ever let anyone look after her!)

It was closing to the end of Andy's shift and Nick hadn't heard from her which was unusual, as she always called him half an hour before to come and get her, so he finished sorting everything for her return and decided to go see her early.

He parked the car and got out wrapping his jacket round him and walked towards the bar, vinnie was at the door and looked at him in relief 'thank goodness you're early, she's been dealing with a difficult customer for the last 10 minutes..' Nick just nodded to Vinnie and rushed into the bar. It took him a second to locate Andy but she was standing against a table with a medium build, dark haired bloke same height as Andy, looking extremely annoyed at her thrusting this credit card towards her.

'Im sorry sir I've tried it twice and called them and they have said you have reached you're limit we can't let you leave until we have alternative payment or we will have to call the police' with that she turned round to go back to behind the bar when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him 'could we write a IOU, do you know who I am?'

Nick was done watching and walked quickly up towards the guy and looked down at him 'you better let go of the lady' his brows together trying to control the verge to punch this low life, 'what's it to you mate' the guy tighten his grip on Andy 'I'm the boyfriend and believe me you don't want to mess with me as vinnie over there is a softy compared to what I'd do...'

Andy got away as the grip on her loosened and went straight behind nick wrapping her arm round him tightly.

She never usually let people fight her battles but as soon as she saw Nick only a few moments ago her heart skipped and she finally felt like this situation was coming to an end.

Nick turned round to the guys friends and said 'anyone going to volunteer to pay this bill so you can all leave quietly?'

He walked away with Andy once the bill was paid and she lead them out back into the staff room, nick could feel Andy wrap her arms round him and snuggle into him. 'You must be ill if you didn't give him what for?!' He gentle kiss her head and returned her hug...

Andy was just glad to be with him, he was her comfort in this crazy world that they lived in and as she walked into there apartment, Nick was explaining 'right I got you some ice cream, nacho's... Well you have a look and decide what you want for dinner okay, I'm just popping into the bedroom I won't be long!' She just nodded again smiling, she's been doing a lot of that lately and it was always about Nick or something Nick had done...She walked to the fridge and stared it was full of her favourite foods and settled on burritos, her throat was hurting and thought they'd be easy to eat but she did notice the Gummi bears on the side and started munching on them! She then turned round and saw nick coming in with lighter? 'You setting fires?!' Nick just laughed! 'So there is a big bubble bath running and I put some snacks in there too And some cold relief for you to take just go and relax, did you decide what you wanted?' Andy walked up to him 'yep burritos please knight in shining armour!' Again nick laughed 'well I've got to look after my girlfriend haven't i?' Without hesitation Andy reached on to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek and gave him a hug 'thank you nick this is just what I needed...' As she walked into the bathroom Nick followed her with his gaze and a look of worry.

Andy walked into the bathroom and started to get changed and sunk into the most amazing bubble bath she's ever had...there were candles lit around the room and her iPod was on the speaker randomly playing her favourite music...she turned and grabbed the big glass of soda and took the cold relief next to it.

Nick was in the kitchen making her dinner and humming to the music playing in the bathroom, there was a knock on the door and he cursed thinking who could this be...he opened the door 'hay mate just checking up on you and Andy?' Nick nodded at Vaugh and invited him in.

Ohh what are you making that smells brilliant!' 'Burritos, it's Andy's favourite meal, sorry mate she's in the bath relaxing at the moment is there anything I can help with?' Vaugh looked round the apartment and smiled god these too really are like newly weds! Nope just checking in we have a shipment up tomorrow are you still available to help?' Nick replied 'well depends on Andy she's had a ruff day and really isn't feeling too good...' He was interrupted by Andy's voice at the bathroom door 'You go babe, I should be okay tomorrow do you're job!' As she walked over to nick and sat on his lap and gave him a kiss.

Vaugh could see she was drained but also thought how sexy she looked right now, knowing she probably wasn't wearing anything under the bathrobe, damn nick for getting her first! 'Okay love birds I'll leave you both too it, don't get up on my account I'll let myself out!'

As the door shut behind Vaugh Nick and Andy relaxed she looked down at him there faces were close, maybe too close...

He looked at her with a smile 'that wasn't long? Thought you be longer dinner isn't finished yet!' She smiled 'that's okay Hun I'll watch you...' They carried in looking at each other for a minute or two until they were interrupted by Vaugh, he opened the door very quietly he was rushing in and jumped as he looked up and saw them 'oh I thought you'd have moved onto somewhere else... I forgot my phone!' He winked at Nick, he just laughed 'that might not be a bad idea' as he put his arms under Andy's legs and arms and lifted her with ease and walked towards the bedroom, Andy laughed and shouted after Vaugh 'let yourself out...'

**Hello fellow Mccollins fans, this will be my second fan fic so be nice! Seriously I can not get enough of these two and some of you wonderfull mccollins writers have inspired me to so this story review review review I have another chapter if want it...! **


	2. Pretending

** Thank you all for you're reviews it means a lot! Now let's keep McCollins alive! **

Nick was still carrying Andy when they reached the bedroom, they were both laughing and Nick let Andy get down and walked back to the bedroom door to check Vaugh had gone.

'Well Mr Collins I believe you promised me Burrito's?' Nick turned back and replied 'Indeed I did, give me 15 minutes and you will have them!'

That evening they sat and ate dinner then took the snacks into the bedroom where they lounged on the bed watching Netflix till both of them fell asleep.

Nick woke up and felt a little disorientated, it took him a few blinks of the eyes to realise his and Andy's hands were interlaced with each other's, they were both holding each other, his breathing was Steady but his heart was pounding, he didn't move, he didn't want to move... What were they doing? Do I have feelings for Andy? Why is this so easy and comfortable? Is this what I've been waiting for? All these questions started to take over Nick's thoughts ...

Andy had been awake for a while but she didn't want to leave his embrace, she felt protected and at ease, happy to just listen to the rhythm of his breathing.

All she could think of was this too easy? Was this real or make belief? Could relationships be this easy? All these questions started to take over Andy's thoughts...

Nick really didn't want to leave her so carried on pretending to be asleep however it was the phone that interrupted both of them, they both knew that neither had been asleep but they didn't mention it...

**Sorry it was a short one but I felt if I wrote anymore it would spoil the 'moment!' Anyway as always mistakes are my own and I don't own rookie blue characters as much as I want to take peter mooney home:-) thank you for all the follows and reviews it spears me one to write more;-) xxxx **


	3. Telling the truth

It was Christmas Eve and Andy was finishing her last shift before she had a few days off. It was busy and she had been rushed off her feet for the last 8 hours but thankfully Jamie had said she could leave early so she was just collecting the glasses and she'd be finished. She was leaning over a table reaching for a glass when she felt someone come behind her pressing into her, she stood very still and melted into the embrass. 'How did you know it was me?' Nick whispered in her ear. Andy just smiled 'I chose that aftershave!' Nick laughed as he stepped back and let Andy finish collecting glasses.  
It seemed like the day had gone slower than usual but she was glad that her shift was over, but unfortunately this wasn't the end of her 'working night' Nick had to do a drop off for Vaugh and he had invited them to the party, Andy was going to protest when Nick had told her but she knew that they needed all the evidence they could get to bring this meth ring down. Although lately she hadn't really been concentrating with uc op more about her partner in more ways than one...Andy jumped back to reality and grabbed her bag and left the staff room and was greeted by a huge hug from Nick he place his arm round her shoulders and lead her outside to the car.  
Nick pulled up outside Vaugh's house and turned to Andy 'you okay, you've been a bit distracted since work?' Andy had been fighting with her conscience since leaving work she wanted to tell nick what she felt about him but wasn't sure if she wanted to change what they had now? What should she do?  
She smiled at Nick and took a deep breath, 'Nick we've always been open and honest with each other and I wanted to honour this so promise me you won't freak out?' Nick sat very still and nodded, he was really worried about Andy now, he kept quiet and waited for her to speak.  
Andy could see the worry in Nicks face but she had made up her mind that she needed to get it out in the open, so here goes nothing...  
'Can you remember a few weeks ago when I wasn't feeling very well and you ran that amazing bath and you looked after me?' This was more of a rhetorical question as Andy carried on 'well when we woke up that morning I didn't want to leave that bed... I've never let anyone look after me, I look after people and i liked it. So anyway since then I've been thinking a lot and I can't seem to get one thing off my mind and that's you, I think I'm falling in love with you Nick'  
Nick sat watching her talk, his face seemed to relax half way through because he finally knew that they felt the same about each other, he waited till she stopped and he got out the car and walked round to her door, he opened it and grabbed her arm and pulled her out, they both stood looking at each other and Nick reached down his lips were almost touching hers and whispered 'I've already fallen for you' and kissed her his hands wrapped round her waist and pulled her to him pressing his whole body against her, Andy held his face in her hands and returned the kiss, it wasn't any old kiss it was the kiss they had been waiting for, to bring closure to the past and start a new future just the two of them there real feelings not made up actions to fool everyone.  
There you go! Review review review! I have noticed a few more McCollins fic's updating which is Brilliant I seriously can't get enough of them both:-)


	4. Enjoying the moment

Hello everyone! As usual I don't own Rookie Blue as much as I would like to own Peter Mooney! This is all mine and my mistakes too! Hope you like it!

Andy woke up first and she carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Nick and rushed into the bathroom and grabbed the stocking she had done for him. She had to hide it in there as there wasn't a lot of other places and they spent almost all there time together!  
He felt her leave the bed but carried on 'resting' he didn't want to get up, it was Christmas and he never really got the Christmas spirit after his parents had died, he often slept the whole day then found a bar and had a few drinks in the evening . Anyway he had played along with it for Andy because it made her happy and that was what made Nick happy. He chuckled to himself when he thought of the shopping trip...

'You have to have at least one tacky jumper babe.' As Andy handed him a dark red jumper with a reindeer on the front...

He heard the bathroom door open quietly and Andy's delicate footsteps towards the kitchen and put the coffee pot on, he was tempted to get up but Andy was obviously up to something, she never got up first!

Andy was getting a tray full of breakfast goodies together, she wanted this to be special, she knew they were close to getting all the evidence they needed to bring the meth ring down.  
Suddenly sadness came over her it wouldn't be there world anymore, they would have to go back to the 'real world' she shock her head and grabbed the tray.  
Nick was still curled up in bed when she placed the the tray on the bedside table and crawled onto the bed towards him and reached his ear 'happy Christmas!' He opened his eyes and took her into his arms 'morning' as he kissed her. They broke away and Andy reached over to the tray and gave him his coffee

Andy had it all planned and as she watched nick open his stocking she couldn't contain her excitement, she knew he hadn't experienced a family Christmas for a long time and wanted to make Today special.  
Nick sat and opened his stocking, he kept stealing glances at Andy seeing the excitement on her face, he looked down at what she had got him, his favourite candy, a new pair of gloves he'd been looking at in gap and a pair of running shorts he had also been looking at.  
He stood up from the bed and grabbed his bag he was using yesterday at work and pulled out the same design sticking and handed it to Andy as he bent down and have her a kiss, 'awwww Nick I wasn't expecting this...' already ripping the paper off the new headphones!

The day was surprisingly enjoyable for nick, they had been invited to the bar for Christmas dinner and Nick and Andy relaxed a little after 4 months undercover they were both feeling a little tense.  
After the most amazing dinner and apple pie that Nick had made and brought with him they were sat next to the jukebox Nick had his arms wrapped round Andy's neck and Andy was stroking his arm... For the first time for ages they were happy, contented and didn't want this moment to end...

**_Just another note I have always said that I ship both mccollins and mcswarek and enjoy some of the mcswarek fan fic's on her:-)_**

**_however there's been a few remarks lately on twitter and tumbrl that just makes me want to shi. Mccollins more:-( _**

**_Were in this together people lets love the show and let the writers do the rest! I can't wait till after Christmas when filming starts and we can get some onset pics from the cast! thats my rant over! Xxx_**


	5. The worrying kind

Sooooo sorry it's taken so long to get this one here, but thank you sooo much for the lovely reviews  
I do not own rb mistakes are my own!

It was 17:55 and Andy had stepped outside for some fresh air, it had been a long day and she still had another 6 hours of her shift. She had spoke to Nick 4 hours ago and he had explained to her about the meeting but he usually checked in every 3 hours. She got her phone out again and tried him, this time it just went straight to answer machine. She called Blackstone just to see if he'd spoken to him.  
'Dont worry Andy I spoke to him an hour ago, he's fine said he'd call in a couple of hours when the meeting is finished.'  
She felt a little better although she still had this niggling feeling, she put her phone away and walked back into the bar.

Nick was standing next to Vaugh in a big warehouse, he immediately checked out the exits and how many guards there was, he listened to Vaugh carefully ensuring that he would remember names and places.  
'Look we've brought the product, do you want it or not?' Vaugh paused and looked at Nick and nodded to him, he slowly walked over to the product and grabbed the bag and walked away as he took the next step he felt the back of his head go warm as he fell to the ground.

Andy was serving a regular as she heard the phone ring, Jamie had picked up and spoke for a few minutes, she felt that something was going on but couldn't put her finger on it so she decided to approach Jamie.  
'Jamie is everything okay? You seem worried?' She stood back and tried to read his expression this made Andy worry even more, when he seemed to compose himself.  
'Everything is fine' he promptly walked away.

Nick woke up in Vaugh's office, he had a nasty bump on his head and I small cut, but he was fine. He immediately reached for this phone but he couldn't find it, he looked around and saw Robin near the door 'Robin what happened?' As Nick reached for his head 'you were knocked out mate, they double crossed Vaugh, we managed to get everyone out but were all beaten a bit' Nick wasn't surprised, with what Blackstone had been telling him it was only a matter of time when someone turned on Vaugh.  
'Whats happening now, where's my cell?' Robin walked over and handed him his cell 'Once we have all been cleaned up we can go'  
It was 11 o clock and he hadn't checked in with her for 9 hours, with 15 missed calls, 20 text messages, and 5 voice messages from Andy he could only imagine Andy's reaction, he opened the messages on his phone  
'I'm fine, meeting didn't go to plan but will come to the bar in the next hour N xxxx'  
Andy was starting to get frantic and Jamie could see that but luckily for her it came across like an extremely worried girlfriend, Jamie was so thankful, Vaugh had spoken to him privately about his worrys that Andy wasn't what she'd said but it was clear that she was a girlfriend frantic about her boyfriend not anything else.  
Andy's phone beeped and relief filled her, he's okay...

It was 23:55 and Jamie had told her to go and enjoy the new year, although all she could think about was Nick and she was sat in the staff room cradling her phone after speaking to Blackstone. she closed her eyes for a second and immediately felt someone watching her.  
Nick got to the bar with 5 minutes to spare and looked frantically for Andy, this was the first 'incident' that had happened since they had admitted their feelings for each other and all he wanted was to have her in his arms, both of the safe.  
He looked at Jamie and he pointed to the back as he past him 'you're one lucky guy mate, she's been in a bad way this evening..' He carried on walking.  
He walked towards the staff room and saw her, his Andy, sat with her phone to her head it almost looked like she was praying.  
Nick saw her look up and see him and they both closed the gap between them within a few steps.  
Andy placed her hands on his face it was bruised and red, she drew him closer and kissed every mark on his face, she then held him against her forehead.  
'Dont ever do that to me again' Nick smiled he swept her off her feet and sat her on his lap on the chair behind them.  
He held her close and started to stroke her hair, she rested her head against his chest and started to cry. Nick held her head up towards him with his hands on each cheek, wiping the tears that are falling... 'Im okay Andy, I'm okay.'  
He slowly reached her lips with his and kissed her softly, she responded with desperation that he was telling her the truth. He pulled away and looked at Andy, his partner in more ways than one, in that moment he was in no doubt in his mind he loved her more than he had loved anyone.  
In the background people started to count down 10,9,8,7,6... He pulled her into kiss and whispered to her 'I love you Andy McNally' She smiled 'I love you more Nick Collins'  
And they kissed into the new year...

So what do people think? I thought I'd make this chapter a little more tense but still have fluff and mccollins moments!


End file.
